Mimpi seorang Ikemegu
by Sasuga Afi
Summary: "Aku selalu memimpikan.. untukdigendongsepertiputri." / "Aku cukup mampu untuk menjadi pangeranmu." / ISOMEGUFIC /R&R?


Berhubung saya ship IsoMegu dan ngerasa kalo asupan tentang mereka itu sedikit banget di ffn, jadi coba-coba buat fic IsoMegu _(:'D

First fic for this pair

Possible OOC. Blushing Megu and Gentleman Isogai alert.

* * *

Assassination Classroom (c) Matsui Yuusei

* * *

Yada Touka,Kurahashi Hinano, dan Okano Hinata sedang berkumpul di sekitar tempat duduk Kataoka Megu saat jam istirahat. Mereka berbincang-bincang tentang impian masing-masing. Maehara yang tergusur dari tempatnya, pindah ke tempat Okano untuk mengobrol dengan Isogai.

"Di masa depan aku ingin mendapat pekerjaan di sektor bisnis," Ucap Yada. "Karena itu aku tertarik untuk belajar cara bernegosiasi dari Bitch-sensei."

"Hmm kalau akuu.." Kurahashi meletakkan jari telunjuknya di dagu sambil berpikir sebentar, "Aku ingin menjadi peneliti yang mempelajari tentang hewan dan makhluk hidup."

Yang lain mangut-mangut, yah memang sudah bisa di duga juga sih mengingat gadis manis satu itu tertarik dan tau banyak tentang makhluk hidup.

"Uhh aku belum tau cita-cita ku apa,tapi—" Okano menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. "Sebenarnya aku khawatir soal kefeminimanku."

Yang lain menatap iba gadis berambut coklat yang sedang mengeluarkan aura suram itu dan memberinya pukpuk satu persatu. Maehara, tidak sengaja mendengar bagian Okano, langsung menahan tawa.

"Hey, hey, Maehara, tidak baik kan malah tertawa." Si ketua kelas ikemen memarahi temannya itu, yang dimarahi malah cuma cengar-cengir.

"Iya, maaf maaf."

Isogai mendengus, lalu matanya melirik ke arah gadis berambut abu-abu yang sedang duduk mendengarkan teman-temannya. Daritadi gadis itu belum dapat giliran menjawab, jujur Isogai penasaran.

"Terus kalau Megu bagaimana?"

"Ehh aku?"

Telinga Isogai bersiap mendengarkan.

"Aku bercita-cita ingin jadi pramugari," Jawabnya. "Tapi aku juga punya masalah dengan kefeminimanku."

Okano, yang merupakan teman sependeritaannya, menepuk-nepuk punggung gadis yang dijuluki Ikemegu itu. Bahkan sepertinya penderitaan Megu lebih parah karena dia sering diberi surat cinta oleh anak perempuan.

Ingatlah dia juga perempuan.

"Ahh lalu aku juga sering memimpikan—" Dia melanjutkan, agak malu-malu sambil tersipu. "Untukdigendongsepertiputri."

Megu berkata cepat, entah anak-anak perempuan yang lain mendengarnya jelas atau tidak, tapi Isogai menangkap dengan baik apa yang dikatakan oleh rekan sesama pengurus kelasnya itu.

"K-KALAU BEGITU KAMU BISA GENDONG AKU KOK!" Yada heboh.

"Ehh Megu memang ikemen ya, cocok jadi pangeran yang gendong putri gitu. Aku juga mau coba digendong." Kurahashi menambahkan.

Megu _sweatrop_ , sudah dia duga teman-temannya akan salah paham mengartikan impiannya.

"B-bukan begitu, maksudku aku yang—"

"MEGU AYO TANGKAP AKU! AKU MAU PINGSAAN."

"HEY!"

Isogai ikut _sweatdrop_ melihat Yada yang pura-pura jatuh pingsan dan Megu yang terus-terusan berusaha menyangkal. Dia menyunggingkan senyum,

 _Ingin digendong seperti putri ya?_ _Manis juga._

.

.

.

.

.

Isogai berlari ke kelas, pucuk kembarnya bergoyang-goyang di atas kepalanya. Dia terlambat pulang karena tugas yang diberikan Korosensei, diluar sudah mulai gelap, pasti Maehara juga sudah meninggalkannya.

Dia cepat-cepat mengambil tasnya lalu berlari keluar dari bangunan kelasnya itu.

Tapi di tengah jalan tiba-tiba dia berhenti, matanya emas nya melebar melihat pemandangan di depannya. Kataoka Megu, sendirian terduduk di bawah pohon sambil memegangi kakinya.

Gadis itu terkejut juga saat menyadari kehadiran Isogai, dia menyapanya gugup, "O-oh hai Isogai-kun. Kau baru pulang?"

Isogai berjalan mendekati Megu lalu berjongkok di sampingnya, "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Errr ditengah perjalanan pulang aku melihat anak burung yang terjatuh dari sarangnya, jadi aku membantunya." Dia menunjuk ke sarang yang ada di dahan pohon, "Lalu aku terpeleset daaaan... sisanya kau pasti sudah tau kan."

Mata emas Isogai memandangi Megu yang setengah menunduk, ada tanda-tanda rona di pipinya. Seorang Ikemegu yang katanya selalu bisa diandalkan malah ditemukan dalam keadaan memalukan begini, tentu saja dia malu.

"Klise sekali ya,"Isogai tertawa. Megu merengut.

"Berisik!"

Dia mengambil tas Megu, lalu tanpa peringatan, Isogai meletakkan tangannya di belakang kedua lutut dan punggung Megu sebelum mengangkatnya. Mata Megu melebar.

"O-oi! Apa yang kau lakukan!?"

"Membantumu pulang dong." Jawabnya enteng.

Isogai mulai berjalan, jalan pegunungan yang jelek membuatnya agak tidak stabil. Reflex, Megu langsung mencengkram kemeja depan Isogai agar dirinya tidak jatuh.

Alis kanan Isogai terangkat karena cengkraman Megu yang tiba-tiba, pipi si gadis juga merona hebat saat menyadari betapa dekat jarak mereka berdua.

"Akan lebih baik kalau kau melingkarkannya di leherku saja." Goda Isogai yang membuat Megu memutar bola matanya.

"Jangan bercanda, cepat turunkan saja aku!"

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan? Bermalam disini dengan kaki bengkak sambil menunggu orang datang keesokan paginya?"

"I-itu.. Tenang saja, aku pasti bisa bertahan sendiri."

"Itu tidak boleh." Isogai mengerutkan keningnya, "Kau juga perempuan, Kataoka. Walaupun kau selalu bisa diandalkan, ada kalanya juga kau butuh bantuan."

Megu tertegun.

"Jadi kau cukup bilang terima kasih saja dan terima bantuanku." Dia lanjut berjalan dengan gadis ikemen itu di tangannya.

"Oke, oke, t-terima kasih. Tapi paling tidak kau kan bisa saja menggendongku di belakang! Seperti ini memalukan sekali!"

"Loh bukannya kau memang ingin digendong seperti putri?"

Dia terbelalak, "Hah tau darimana—"

"Rahasia."

"Kau!"

Isogai tertawa melihat Megu yang mengerutkan keningnya dengan pipi yang memerah. Walaupun orang-orang bilang gadis ini sangat ikemen sampai kadang mengalahkan anak cowok, ternyata sisi manisnya menggemaskan juga.

Isogai jadi tertarik.

"Tenang saja.. Aku lebih tinggi darimu dan cukup kuat untuk menggendongmu karena latihan-latihan yang setiap hari kita jalani, aku mampu jadi pangeranmu kok." Dia memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya, "Pangeran miskin sih yha."

Megu tidak tau apa dia harus merona karena ucapannya atau menahan tawa karena kalimat akhirnya, tapi yang jelas dia tersenyum karena Isogai sudah mewujudkan impiannya.

"Baaaaaaaiklah pangeran, bisa antarkan aku tanpa berkomentar lagi?"

"Tentu saja, tuan putri."

Perjalanan pulang mereka terasa damai. Isogai agak terkejut saat Megu menyenderkan kepalanya ke dadanya, setelah beberapa saat dia baru sadar gadis itu tertidur karena angin sepoi-sepoi yang membuat ngantuk.

Dia tersenyum kecil sambil terus melanjutkan langkah.

Biarkan saja tuan putrinya ini terpejam di tangannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi~ isogai-kun, Kataoka-san bagaimana perjalan pulang kemarin? Apa kakimu tidak apa-apa? Ah tenang saja aku sudah menulis cerita tentang kalian di bab baru novelku nurufufu."

"..."

Si gurita kuning ajaib itu pun langsung melesat untuk menghindari tembakan peluru BB beruntun dari muridnya yang menuntut perlindungan privasi siswa.

* * *

ADUH MZ ISOGAI AKU JUGA MAU DONG DIGEND- /DITAMPAR

Thanks for reading

Reviews are loved uvu

Btw yang suka Mogeko senggol PM dong, lagi butuh temen ngobrol di fandom yang sama :'3


End file.
